Crimson a Guardian of the Galaxy
by RillFipher
Summary: Crimson gets kidnapped by the Ravagers at 3, and makes a strong friendship with Peter. She gets pulled into becoming a Guardian of the Galaxy, making more companions along the way. She loved engineering, stealing, and causing mischief. (She has no love interest at the moment but I'm open to ideas)
1. Chapter 1

_BANG!_ A crash echoed throughout the orphanage. 3 year old Katherine crawled out of her bed, she had always been super-smart, having already learned to walk without falling, and being able to say the alphabet without failing every time. She walked over to the window and looked out at the red and blue ship that had landed there on the grassy area, it had spiky wings and was definitely not from Earth. A blue person walked out, dressed in a long coat. Behind him a small boy walked out behind him, a little nervous.

The blue one spotted little Kate looking through the window and grinned. He said something inaudible to the young boy, and walked back to the ship. The boy disappeared inside of the orphanage, finding the room Kate was in. She ran back to her bed, fearing the footsteps she heard were from the mean old lady who ran the orphanage.

The boy walked through the door and spotted Kate, stumbling over to her in the darkness.

"Hey, hey, it's ok, we're here to… to bring you back to your parents. I'm Peter Quill." He said, trying to calm her down. She stared at him with curiosity.

"I'm Katherine, and are you really taking me? I don't wanna stay here anymore." She said in her small voice.

"I'm not messing around, I promise. Just come with me. Also, Katherine, you need a better name, something easy." He said, helping her off the bed. She thought about it for a moment, staring into the darkness.

"How about Crimson?" She said, not able to pronounce the word. "It's my favorite color." She said. Peter nodded. They walked down the steps, not able to turn on the lights because they'd wake everyone. They both slipped out of the door.

Once they were outside the blue person came out, and stood in front of them.

"What's her name?" He asked Peter.

"Crimson." He answered simply.

"Well, I'm Yondu, I'm going to take you to your…. Family." He said. Kate nodded and followed them both to Yondu's ship, and her new family, the Ravagers.

 ** _OK! First chapter yay! Do not worry I will try to update every two to three days! Please review and if you have any suggestions related to the plot or writing style just review or PM me, I look at both! Thank you for reading the prologue, and trust me this chapter is not the best. All the other chapters are longer and way better written. I have a few pre-written and they are way better than this one, so stay tuned! -Rill_**


	2. Chapter 2

Crimson is a 28 year old woman. When she was 2 her parents put her up for adoption. Little did they know a year later she would be placed with the Ravagers from some far off planet. She was forced to learn their ways and steal stuff. When she got there though, she had a little bit of comfort, in the form of a 10 year old boy named Peter. He was abducted by the lead Ravager when he was 10, and showed her the ropes, since he had been on the ship for a little over 2 years.

Crimson had long blue hair, pale skin, freckles splattering her arms, legs, and face, hazel brown eyes, and long eyelashes. Although she was the only girl on an all-male ship, they treated her the same. Maybe because she had one side of her head shaved, but that's beside the point.

Usually she wore a black tank top, white washed ripped jeans, black combat boots that had the 'double jump' effect on them as she called it, and a blackish-blueish trench coat. Her weapon of choice was a long shot gun looking Taser gun. It shot out tiny bullets, when on impact exploded around the target. She could control the power of the bullets by turning a knob on the side of it, changing it from stun to kill in seconds.

Crim was snoring loudly when she was awoken from her sleep by the horrible banging of metal against metal. She opened her eyes slightly and saw her big-brother like figure standing in the door. He had a terrific grin on his face, saying that he was enjoying every emotion that crossed her face. Her face turned from confused to horrified when she realized she was late. She and Peter were going out to find an orb for a buyer.

"Nope, nope nope nope nope nope." Crim said. "Yondu is going to…" She started to say, then stopped when she heard the high pitched whistle come from Yondu's mouth and his arrow darted over to her forehead.

"I will what?" Yondu asked. Crim sighed.

"Nothing." She said as she darted around the room putting on clothes over the shorts and tank top she slept in. "OK give me a minute to put on some makeup." She said, waving Peter off as he approached her.

"We are leaving in five." He said, and Crim nodded. She put on concealer under her bruised eyes, and eyeliner on her eye lids, adding a few dots of light pink lipstick to her lips. Then she slid on her trench coat and grabbed her Taser gun. She was about to exit her room when she noticed a thick leather utility belt. Shrugging she grabbed it and wrapped it around her waist. In it were a few bombs, electro-magnetic high techy stuff that could pull a paper clip from 20 miles away. It also had a small folded up photograph of her and the rest of Yondu's crew (Including Peter). They were family.

Then she sprinted out the door, locking it behind her, to Peter's ship. It was orange and blue, and had jagged wings shooting out from the back of it. In the front middle was the 'driver's pit' as Crim liked to call it, with glass forming a spherical shape around it. Peter was standing on the loading dock to the ship, grinning his famous grin like he usually did. Crim skipped up next to him, frowning at the fact that she was still 5' 8", 6 inches shorter than he was. Yondu walked up to them, his hands behind his back.

He was had dark blue skin, and a metal piece running across the middle of his scalp, which let him control his arrow. He wore a long brown coat that went down to the ground, and a dark shirt and dark pants underneath. A belt wrapping around his torso, carrying his arrow. Over his pants were black strapped boots.

"Remember the deal, Quill, you get the orb and bring it straight back to me." Yondu said, pushing back the side of his coat to reveal the arrow as sort of a warning.

"I know, Yondu, I promise." Peter said, backing into the ship. Crim followed and waved to Yondu as the docking door shut.

"Ok, I'm going to go have a nap." Crim said, heading off to a makeshift room. Peter grabbed her arm.

"Nope, I'm having a nap and you're driving, I stayed up for the last two nights and I'm tired as heck." He said. Crim opened her mouth to retaliate but he held up a finger. "Unless you want to stay here." He said. Crim sighed.

"Ffffffffffffine." She said, steering herself to the driver's pit. When she sat down her hand fell on top of a small wrapped gift. Crim slid her hand over it to get a better grip, trying to grab it.

"Don't touch that." Peter said, stalking over and snatching it up, gently setting it down in a drawer. Then he stalked off to the makeshift room. Crim sighed and turned everything on, lifting the ship out of its parked position. She shot off into space, preparing herself for the long hours ahead. Finally, she got bored, and did the one girlish thing that she only did in private, hummed.

The notes came out in a beautiful harmony. She hummed the tune, remembering she had heard Yondu whistling it. Of course, it had killed people while he whistled it, but it still had a sweet melody. When she felt she had repeated it too many times, she decided to stop, focusing on what was ahead of her.

Something gleamed out of the corner of her eye, and she realized it was the piece that Peter wore behind his ear to activate the metal mask. She felt curiosity bubble inside of her. She reached out her hand to grab it, then pulled it back, turning towards the vast space in front of her once more. After 2 long minutes the curiosity had filled her up to the top, and she couldn't help it anymore. She grabbed it and held it in front of her eyes. She could see it had a small button on it, it was curved slightly to fit his ear.

"You're like a child, you can't stop touching things." Peter said from behind her. She groaned, just two more seconds and she would put the mask on. She threw the piece behind her, hearing it hit Peter' s hand. "Get some sleep." He said, and Crim got up, Peter replacing her.

"Thanks, Peter." She said, walking over to the 'room' with the bed in it. She climbed down the small ladder and dropped down onto the bed, falling asleep.

When Crim awoke she felt refreshed. She walked over to the ladder and climbed out. The searing light that met her when she opened the hatch told her that they were close to a sun, which was not very close to Morag, their destination. She stumbled over to the driver's pit, leaning on the back of Peter's chair.

"Peter, why are we not at Morag?" She asked.

"I have to pick someone up." He answered simply. She sighed, and sat in the chair next to him. Her eyes wandered around the room when she noticed that a wire was hanging out of the bottom of the dashboard. It was green with a black stripe around it, and with all of her years of working on ships for Yondu, she knew it controlled the window suction. The panel holding that held in all of the wires was on the floor, the screws sitting next to it. The air started sucking out of the ship, and Peter put on his mask.

He tried to help Crim get a mask of her own. She brushed him off and sucked in a huge gulp of air, slamming down onto the floor, and grabbed the tool box a few feet away. She grabbed some electrical tape and a wrench from it, trying hard to hold in her air. Crim went to work immediately, finding the wire's appropriate companion and twisted the inner cable together, wrapping the tape around them once tied. She grabbed the panel hurriedly, her vision was turning black at the corners. Someone had clearly taken the panel off as an act of sabotage, or maybe hate. I mean Peter had met many ladies over the year, could one of them held a grudge? Finally, the beeping and red flashing lights that she was vaguely aware of stopped, and she gasped for air.

"God, Quill, lock you ship up at night." She managed between breaths, settling back into the chair. She started to hum again, and had only ever sung in front of Peter before. Crim had trusted him with the secret that she had magical abilities to sing. Her head hit the back of the chair, and soon she dozed off, and for a long time. A nightmare startled her out of her sleep, and she looked over at Peter. His hair was a little more mussed up than usual, but thankfully he hadn't noticed. She sighed. Now she knew who he had picked up.

 _Seriously Peter? I fall asleep for two hours and you find some girl to make-out with? You need parental supervision._

She breathed a sigh of relief and saw that on the tracker they were about to land on Morag. Her hands fumbled to unbuckle her seatbelt as she excitedly got up, grabbing a small knife off the weapon stand as a little more protection.

She felt the startling jolt of the ship hit the dusty grey ground. She grabbed a mask off the wall, setting it to transform the unsafe air out there into breathable stuff. Then she flipped the switch that opened the docking door and skipped out onto the surface, random geysers erupting around her.

Peter followed, taking out a small device, and turned it on. Crim noticed he had his mask on, it had red circles for where the eyes would be, and the rest of it was an unknown substance of mystery metal. Apparently able to protect one's face from any harsh elements, including Space.

Once the device finished scanning, it made a huge representation of what life used to be like, in a blue hue. It highlighted in red the path to what they were getting. Crim and Peter walked along the path, rubble and broken buildings crunched under their feet. Crimsom stopped when she saw what the device had generated. She bent down next to it.

A small girl played around with her dog, petting him and laughing. This may have been an actual child. Her life stripped away from her by the unknown. All of this had been destroyed by that said unknown substance (or being), but what was it? Ripping her eyes away from the sight, Crim stood and ran to catch up with Peter.

Finally they reached a huge temple, its door broken and crumbling. The wind started to pick up, thrashing around Crim's coat. She dug her hands in her pockets, willing them to warm up.

Once they stepped inside it felt like the wind had stopped, but it was still just as cold. It was dripping with brownish water, forming huge puddles on the floor. Different debris had fallen onto the floor, either huge boulders, or small rocks. Crim looked back at Peter, he had reached up and retracted his mask, showing his face. He put on his orange padded headphones and clipped his Sony Walkman to his belt. He clicked the play button, starting 'Come and Get Your Love', one of his favorites.

The truth is his mother gave it to him, along with the mixtape he had when Yondu picked him up from Earth. Crim sighed, a sad smile on her face. If only she had something to commemorate Earth, and the few good thing about it. She laughed out loud when she noticed that Peter had started to dance, twirling around to the music while still moving forward.

Crim skipped ahead of him, seeing rat-like creatures scurry across the ground. One was climbing on a boulder when Peter picked it up and sung to it like it was a microphone. Crim jumped into puddles, Feeling the water splash up onto her jeans. She was thankful that her boots were water-proof.

When they both came to a small ravine, water flowing through it and giant sea-serpents splashing around, they both gave each other a grin. Crim took a few steps back and ran at the crack jumping twice at the drop-off. She bounced up a couple feet in the air, flying over the churning water filled with ugly, scaled creatures. She turned around to face Peter.

He pressed a button and turned on small rockets on each shoe, propelling him across the creatures as well. When he landed beside Crim he took off again dancing. She shook her head, taking off her mask and tucked it away for later. She ran off after Peter, splashing in as many puddles as she could.

They both reached a huge wall, two humongous doors stood there. Peter pulled out a little lock-breaker, and turned it a few times when he put it onto the lock of the doors. They cracked open and Crim and Peter pushed them. The doors groaned in protest as they did. Peter's song ended, and he took off his headphones, tucking them into his belt so they wouldn't fall out. Crim and Peter stared at the sight before them, the purple light reflecting off of their eyes.

 ** _Thank you for all the support, and omg, 28 views in three days? I must be the chosen one... Anyways, I will update every three days, four if I'm lazy. Thanks! (Review if you want, I'm always open to suggestions)_**


	3. Chapter 3

Crim felt attracted to the small silver orb that was held inside of a purple electric prison. It had black markings all over it in random patterns. Peter pulled out an object roughly the same size and gave it one small shake, and it illuminated the whole room in fluorescent light.

Crim reached down to her belt and pulled out a triangular magnet. She set in down on the polished stone floor and watched as the orb was pulled through the first layer of purple light. Then it passed against the next, trying hard to rip through. Finally the barrier gave, and the orb slammed into the magnet. Crim picked it up and handed it to Peter, and they both turned to the door. To their surprise, someone was already standing there. He had bright blue eyes, dark skin, two metal pieces sticking out of the side of his head, and some weird armor. He was holding a gigantic gun, and a couple soldiers stood behind him. They had on full body armor, and it was a dark black-green-brown-grey color.

"Drop the orb." The guy with the metal sticking out of his said. Then he said some weird gibberish to the solider and they moved over behind Peter and Crim. "Drop it now!" The metal head guy shouted. Peter dropped the orb when one of the soldiers nudged him with a gun.

"Hey, cool man. No problem," Peter said. "No problem at all!" He said when the soldier nudged him again. The dude with the metal bent down and picked the orb up off of the floor.

"How do you know about this?" He asked, holding it up and looking at them with his strikingly blue eyes.

"I don't even know what that is!" Peter said, holding up his hands.

"We're just Junkers, man, just checking stuff out!" Crim said, one of the soldiers nudging her this time. This seemed to tick the guy off.

"You don't look like Junkers, you're wearing Ravager garb!" He said, staring at the little flame symbols on their jackets. Crim had a dark grey flame, while Peter had an orangish-redish flame.

"It's just an outfit man!" Peter said, then the soldier nudged him again with the gun. "Ninja Turtle you better stop poking me." He said, in a lower tone.

"What is your name?!" The metal headed guy yelled.

"My name is Peter Quill! She's Crimson! Dude, ok? Just chill out!" Peter said.

"Move!" The metal headed guy yelled again.

"Why?" Crim asked. The man had barely noticed her when he was talking to Peter, but now his focus was completely on her.

"Ronan may have questions for you." He answered simply. Crim felt his bright blue eyes in looking around her soul, and shuddered. The guy turned to leave, but Peter started talking again.

"Hey? You know what? There's another name you might know me by." Peter tried. The Metal headed guy turned, looking at him. There was a pause, and then, "Starlord." Peter said, he had a slight grin on his face, but you could barely see it. The metal guys face turned to confusion.

There was a moment of silence…

"Who?" He asked. Crim stifled a laugh.

"Starlord, man." Peter said, disappointed that no one had heard the name before. Peter turned. "Come on, guys." He tried to get one of the soldiers to help, but they stood there.

"Move!" The metal headed guy yelled again. Peter mumbled something incoherent under his breath and kicked the light orb over to the soldiers, disintegrating them. The metal guy turned and Peter took out his guns, shooting them both at him at the same time.

Peter put his guns back into his belt, pulling his coat over them.

The orb rolled over to his feet, and he picked it up, tossing it to Crim. She stuffed it in her pocket. Then the metal headed guy got up with a grunt, aiming his gun at them. He fired, and Peter fell backwards, avoiding the shot. Crim on the other hand, jumped over it, landing on her back next to Peter.

He reached up and formed his mask over his face, taking Crim's hand and turning on his rocket boots. The shot from metal guy's gun had blasted a hole in the wall, and they both flew through it, out into the rainstorm.

They shot over a bunch of land and hit the ground roughly. Peter did a bunch of twists and accidental summersaults, landing ungracefully. Fortunately, Crim had better luck. She did a backflip and landed on her feet, giving a sly grin to Peter.

They both ran through the storm, Metal Guy running after them, screaming like an animal. They both rounded a boulder and saw Peter's ship surrounded by the same soldiers.

Crim threw one of those magnet things at them, landing in the middle of all of them. It activated and they all were pulled to it, smooshed up against one another. Peter ran over all of them, jumping into the cockpit of his Milano. While Crim just ran over and climbed in. Peter had fell in, and he was on the ground.

Crim helped him up whole he took off his mask. Then she realized Metal Head had gotten there, and the magnet gave out, the soldiers free.

Peter climbed into the driver's seat, and took off while the bad guys loaded a canon. They fired and missed while Peter took off and maneuvered the ship away.

Crim sat down in a seat while the soldiers tried to fire again. Peter laughed when they kept missing, and sped off.

Just when Crim thought they were safe a geyser erupted from under them, flinging the ship up into the air while rising. While it kept going, the ship flipped over, smooshing her and Peter against the cockpit glass.

Finally the geyser stopped rising, and the ship started to fall. Everything free started floating around, including Peter and Crim. The ship spiraled downwards, making them hit the walls. Finally Peter was able to thrust himself towards the accelerator, holding onto the seat head. He reached his hand out, trying with all his might to grab it and pull it back. In one burst of strength, he grabbed it accelerator and pulled it back, making the ship slow down to a hover. The flamed coming out from behind the ship kicked up dust and any small rocks.

They both slammed to the floor, letting out sighs of relief. Peter leaned against one of the walls, while Crim just bent over laughing hysterically. Then the small hatch-door opened on the ground, and a pink Xandarian climbed out. She had dark brown hair and it was super messy.

"Peter?" She asked. "What happened?" Crim laughed even harder, toppling over onto the floor.

"Uhh..." He snapped his fingers, trying to remember her name.

"Bereet." She said, confused.

"Um, I'm gonna be totally honest with you. I forgot you were here." He said. She looked at him and by this time Crim was gasping for air. She was laughing so hard she thought she was about to suffocate herself.

After that, Crim stared out of the cockpit, watching as auto pilot sailed them to Xandar.

I could have died. I could have died and never seen Peter or Yondu again. Hmm, I wonder what dying feels like. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Yondu's voice. Her head popped up from its lowered position, and she darted to his voice. It was in the middle of the ship, and near the small table Peter had put there. Bereet was sitting there, holding a cup of something, and Peter was talking to Yondu over a video call.

"Hello Yondu!" Crim said, waving her hand frantically at him while pushing in front of Peter. His face softened from its annoyed looked, then turned back.

"Tell me where you are." He said.

"OK. We are at 235…" She was cut off by Peter shoving a hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to tell you." He said. Yondu became even angrier, and Crim felt an urge to yell out the coordinates of where they were.

"I will find you!" Yondu said. "I will…" He was cut short by Peter ending the chat.

"What'd you do that for?" Crim said. "He's basically our father! Why are you keeping it a secret from him?" She said, annoyed.

"He is not my father, and if you haven't noticed, he may kill us." Peter kept his tone lowered, not wanted to make her mad, but still trying to prove a point.

"Oh, you're scared Kraglin and Taser-Face are going to eat us? Well I have two words for you. Grow. Up!" She said, storming off. She had forgotten Bereet had been there.

She got out a transmitter and typed in a message to send to Yondu.

 _Going to Xandar. Sorry Peter's an idiot._

She stared at it, and finally decided to backspace until it was gone. She sighed, putting the transmitter back into her pocket, pulling out the orb and tiptoeing back to the table.

Peter stood there, her face in his hands. He looked extremely stressed. Had she done that? He finally walked off towards the cockpit, Bereet following him. She quickly placed the orb on the table, staring at it for a few more seconds. Then she noticed Bereet standing in the doorway.

"Peter is concerned about you." She said simply. Crim shook her head with a sad smile on her face.

"I can't blame him. All I've ever done is held him down. I… caused some pretty bad stuff for him." Crim said, sitting at the table. Bereet walked across the floor and sat down across from Crim. She was curious, and wanted to know more, but kept silent.

"He stole a jewel from Yondu's cabin. Even though we were told that it cost millions of units, he did it for me. I was curious, and kind of made him do it by guilt tripping him. Later that evening, I accidentally dropped it on the floor in Peter's room, and it shattered. Yondu found it, and…" Crim said, her voice cracked. "I told him I didn't do it." She continued quietly. "And if you couldn't tell, Yondu didn't care that we were only kids. He punished Peter like he was a fully grown adult. I couldn't look at his face for weeks." Crim said. Bereet was silent, her eyes looked knowing. She was older than Crim by six years at least.

"Remember, Peter cares about you. If he didn't like you he would have made it clear ages ago." She answered. Crim nodded and got up, walking to the small room she and Peter shared. Her back hurt from scraping against the ground on Morag. Her mind recovered all of her memories with Peter. The small ones of laughing at one of his stupid jokes, to almost falling off cliffs with him. She chuckled and pulled herself together. A couple more nights and she would be back on Yondu's ship in her own bed.

She stood back up and walked to the cockpit, seeing Peter sitting there. She sat in the seat next to him, watching as they sped to Xandar.

When they got there, it was a drastic change from Morag. People of all different species milled about on the high platforms and ground below them. Crim stood a couple feet away from Peter while he said goodbye to Bereet, and Crim gave her a quick hug. She walked off to some unknown place while Peter walked to the buyer. Crim stood there and looked over the railings to a huge fountain below.

A huge plant-like thing was bent over one of the spouts, drinking the water. Then she noticed an animal sitting next to it, scolding the plant for drinking it. She had to admit, it was kind of disgusting.

She sighed and walked towards the buyer's door, seeing a green woman standing there. She had long dark brown hair, the ends of her hair were a magenta. Her lips were a darker green than her skin, and she had white-green carved markings symmetrically placed on her face.

She wore long, black, leathery pants, straps in certain places. She had a belt on, and a small knife attached to it. On the top part of her body, she had a see through mesh running down the middle, exposing the middle of a small bra. She then had the same black leather on the outside, leaving a small strip of mesh to see. The material left her arms bare, and she had on armor-like bracelets on her forearms. She had metal studs on the top part of her vest-shirt.

Crim was kind of jealous that she was so pretty, and went to stand on the other side of the doorway that led to the buyer's shop.

"Hello, I'm Crimson." Crim said, making an attempt to befriend the girl. She was eating some kind of fruit, and opened her mouth to answer, but Peter came stumbling out of the doorway, the buyer yelling at him for something. Peter sighed and noticed the girl. He tossed the orb to Crim, who caught it.

Peter stood in front of Crim obviously blocking her out to hit on this girl. She blocked out his flirting. She turned around to the fountain and noticed the raccoon and plant-tree thing were gone. She was caught by surprise when someone kicked her in the back of the head, grabbing the orb. She turned and saw the girl kick Peter, running away from them both.

Peter ran after her, throwing a red electricity rope after her. It wrapped around her legs, making her fall forwards. Crim ran after them both, ignoring the pain from her head.

The girl pushed the ropes off her legs and Peter jumped at her. She kicked him in the stomach, making him grunt in pain. Crim decided to stop, letting him fight his own fight.

The girl kicked him in the face and flipped on top of him. She said something inaudible and held up a knife. As she was about to bring it down, something hit her from the side, and Crim ran to help Peter up.

The raccoon was wrestling the girl, and the tree was wrapping its branches around her arms and waist. The girl bit down of the raccoons fingers, making him pull his hand back.

Crim got to Peter, pulling him up onto his feet. They both ran in the opposite direction of the girl as she broke free and threw the raccoon onto a glass stand below. The girl threw a knife at Peter's hand, making him drop the orb.

It rolled under the railings to the ground below. The girl dropped down and ran to the orb, picking it up while still running. As she was running under a walkway, Peter jumped onto her, making them both fall. Peter grabbed the orb, and put a little rocket booster onto her side, activating it. She flew off him into a fountain, hitting the raised wall that kept the water in.

Crim dropped down next to Peter, watching him toss the orb up into the air repeatedly. Crim started to run again, only to hear a muffled yelp. She turned and saw the tree-plant-thing pulling a bag over his shoulder with a Peter inside. Crim sighed, and watched as the green girl pushed past the raccoon. She started hacking up the tree while he dropped Peter to the ground.

Crim couldn't help cringing while the green girl chopped off his arms. She walked over to the bag Peter was in and opened it up. Peter shot his gun at her, sending electricity through her bones. While she passed out Peter got up and ran, leaving Crim with a passed out green girl, tree thing, and raccoon that loaded his gun.

"I live for the simple things. Like how much this is going to hurt." The raccoon said, aiming his gun at Peter. He shot and electricity burst out over Peter's body. He let out a scream while the raccoon laughed.

The tree nudged his chopped off arm on the ground, while the raccoon scolded him for whining.

Crim stomped up to the raccoon, about to get mad at him for hurting Peter when a yellow light engulfed them, lifting them into the air. Crim sighed, they had been caught by Nova Core.

The pilot in one of the ships lifting them told them to drop their weapons. Crim sighed and pulled out her blaster, dropping it to the floor. The raccoon dropped his gun too.

How much worse could it get?

 _ **Hello! Sorry for the overdue update, but I was in my finishing week of school, and it was hectic getting ready to graduate. Hope this is a good chapter, and holy crap, 128 views!? I swear I'm loved by the gods. another thing, the call with Yondu was tweaked a bit due to the huge chapter. I try to keep them short enough, but I end up overdoing it. Stilll love Yondu though, and there will be a lot more scenes with or about Yondu since Crim is there. Sorry I was ranting. Until next time!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_"_ _I wanna go home." Eight year old Crim whimpered from the corner of her room._

 _"_ _I know, I know. But this is our home now." Fifteen year old Peter comforted her. "Come with me, I'll show you how to use this." He said, pulling out a big gun. Crimson nodded and followed. They made sure to steer clear of the guards, and especially Yondu's quarters. They arrived at a small room full of targets._

 _Peter handed the gun over to Crim and told her to try it out. When she hit a target an hour later he congratulated her then put her back to work._

 _A year later she could hit all of the targets without fault. But of course she kept this a secret from Yondu, mostly because he only had her on the ship because of her amazing engineering abilities. If he learned she was just like all his over crew members he would lose no sleep over throwing her out into the dark abyss of space._

 _When she turned sixteen he found out, but kept her on board because by that time she was the best engineer on board. That was also the time he started letting her go on missions with Peter. They stole things and didn't get caught once. That was until today._

Crimson stood in line waiting for them to get her identity. She was to go after Peter. He stepped into the room, and the door closed behind him. A guard was stationed to make sure they didn't run.

"So, you like your job?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered gruffly.

"Ever broken the rules?"

"…No." He said hesitantly.

"Oh come on, I'm a criminal! No one is gonna believe me it I tell them. And that is _if_ I tell them." She persuaded. She saw him falter a little. "Come on, play with fire a little. It can't be _that_ bad." She tried. Finally he let out a big sigh.

"Sometimes I let criminals go because I like seeing my boss mad." He said quietly. Crimson grinned.

"See? Wasn't that hard. Now my turn." She said. He seemed interested with what she had to say. She leaned in close so only he could hear her. And then she whispered:

"Your fly is down." She leaned back laughing, and the door opened. The guard scrambled to zip his pants up.

She walked in with a big smile on her face. She was ordered to stand in the middle of the room while they went over her information.

"This is Starlord's companion, Crimson. She's a master engineer, works for Yondu." Something new popped up on his screen. "She tried to steal the Statue of Liberty a while back. She was told the sky was green and tried to camouflage it to the sky, but we all know how that went." Then she a new door opened and she walked out of the small room. They all boarded a small transportation ship and were sent off to wherever.

Carmen bumped Peter's knee with her own, and he looked at her. She was smiling deviously and he had a bad feeling. She moved her handcuffs ever so slightly, showing that she had somehow unlocked them. She raised her eyebrows twice, and leaned back in her chair. Peter sighed, but hoped that she would be able to get them out.

As soon as they landed, they were forced off the ship into the prison. Crimson's mind wandered as they walked through the almost endless hallways.

"I wonder if Yondu is going to kill me when he finds us." She thought. Thinking about Yondu sparked a couple memories, and she happily drifted through them, remembering all the times she had gotten in trouble. This brought a smile to her face.

But sadly she was awakened from her memories by screams.

"Peter! I'm trying to daydream here!" She said, then noticed him on the floor. He was being tasered by one of the guards. She burst out laughing, leaning against the wall to support herself. She sucked in a breath, trying to calm herself, but she just started laughing again.

She had to be almost dragged to the cleaning stations. They told her to strip down, and they blasted her with orange liquid. She kind of just sat there, waiting for it to end. Then she was directed into a room with the green girl. She put on the yellow clothes supplied to her.

And finally they were walked into the main area of the prison.


End file.
